1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smokable article comprising an aerosol generating zone consisting of a combustion element and a carrier for an aerosol precursor which is connected for heat transfer to the combustion element and which is disposed in the center of the aerosol generating zone and coaxially surrounded by the combustion element, a mouthpiece, a cavity between the aerosol generating zone and the mouthpiece and at least one outer wrapper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a smokable article is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 0,264,195 and comprises an aerosol generating zone consisting of a combustion element and a carrier for an aerosol precursor connected for heat transfer to the combustion element, furthermore flow passages in the aerosol generating zone, a mouthpiece and at least one sheath or wrapper for the aerosol generating zone and the mouthpiece.
In this known smokable article the combustion element is disposed in the center of the aerosol generating zone and is surrounded coaxially by the tubular carrier for the aerosol precursor. Three longitudinal passages extend between the stack-like central combustion element and the tubular carrier for the aerosol precursor, which is formed by a substrate of ceramic fibres.
The advantage of this coaxial arrangement of inner combustion element and outer carrier for the aerosol precursor resides in the compact structure a disadvantage is, however, that the combustion element can only be ignited by means of an ignition cone, thereby increasing the production costs of this smokable article, as well as the unsatisfactory heat generation in the entire impregnated portion of the aerosol precursor carrier surrounding the combustion element.